


Sparks of Lightning

by Clementizzle



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Waterbending healing, at the very beginning, earthbender sousuke, waterbender Ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: Nitori Aiichirou is an Omegan Waterbender and a healer living in the slums of Republic City after his parents are killed by bandits, forcing him to find a way to live on his own. One day an earthbender comes into his apartment/clinic, and everything changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyriphlegethons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/gifts).



> This fic is my birthday present to ghoulishken/Masrrkan. It was originally gonna all be in one, but I think it works better in parts. Happy Birthday Rei!!! I hope u like it.

* * *

 

Growing up in the Northern Water Tribe, Nitori Aiichirou had never been afraid of lightning, in fact he had never encountered it. The first time he saw it, as he traveled with his parents to see Republic City it came as a bit of a surprise, but overall it wasn’t a big deal. It was strange, and new, but overall he was indifferent towards it. That all changed, though, when he and his parents encountered a group of firebending bandits when he was just a child. His father did his best to protect he and his mother, trying to bend the rain, but he simply could not bend fast enough.

In a few short minutes and two jolts of bent lightning Nitori Aiichirou lost everything he had in the world. He was a young omega alone in a strange place, with no family, or money left whatsoever.

He thanked his mother for passing on the knowledge of healing through waterbending, for that knowledge provided him a steady amount of work, enough to afford food to eat and a small room to rent in the less desirable section of Republic City. It wasn’t much by any means, but it was enough for him to get by. He didn’t charge his patients much, just enough to get by, those who came to him couldn’t afford much more anyway, and he couldn’t bring himself to turn his back on someone innocent in need.

By the time he’d earned enough money to travel back home, he’d lost interest. Truthfully, there was nothing there for him without his family. Maybe, if he was lucky, some of their belongings would still be in their house, but there was no guarantee of that. Besides, the people here needed him, he’d become a fixture of the community. He could be of more use here than he could ever be back home.

The only time his clinic closed were on stormy, rainy days. His customers often wondered why, but never actually asked the usually bright and cheery member of their little community always went unseen on days where lightning illuminated dark dreary skies, just accepted it as fact. Not that he would tell them he spent those days curled up in a tangle of blankets and pillows trying to block out the sound that brought back memories of death and loss.

As he grew older, and more skilled at his craft, his healing services grew even more popular among the lower citizens. By the time he was 18 more and more people flocked to his modest apartment, from alphas to omegas, from families to shop owners, his clientele slowly grew in demographic. He met people from many walks of life tending his makeshift clinic. However, not everyone that passed through his door were particularly...desirable customers.

His newfound renown brought with it the attention of members of the local triads. If they weren’t bringing him members injured in turf wars and other more unseemly business, they were were bringing thinly veiled threats of violence for protection money. His father had taught him some of the more basic forms of waterbending combat, and he’d learned some moves from the people he’d helped heal, but he was by no means equipped to fight a whole gang on his own, so he often found himself reluctantly agreeing to both now and again. He didn’t know that one such visit would change his life so dramatically.

 

That is, until he met Sousuke.

 

Ai had long since given up his reservations when it came to healing members of the local gangs. Oftentimes, the members who came through his door were people with stories similar to his. Kids and young adults with no families to speak of doing what they had to do for money to spend and a place to sleep. Not everyone could turn to healing, or some other useable skill set to make their living, and the triads were always accepting. That, and it didn’t hurt for the local “authorities” to find him useful, and worth keeping around.

So, when he heard a knock on his apartment door and an alpha man bearing the tattoo of the Terra Triad under the singed fabric of his shirt walked in, he didn’t even blink an eye. The man was clutching his side tightly, but Ai could see the mark over angry red burned skin. Ai was about to welcome him, but the man spoke before him.

“I was told by a friend that you were the person to come to in situations like this.” The man said, his voice was deep, though Ai wasn’t sure if that had anything to do with the pain he was in or natural due to his nature and size.

“Your friend was right” He said plainly. “How long ago did you get the burn?” He asked.

“A few hours ago. I’ve never been burned this badly before, figured it was better to get it dealt with sooner rather than later.” The alpha admitted.

“Smart choice, if that’s the case I should be able to heal it without any real scarring. If you’d waited much longer, you wouldn’t have been so lucky, at least not without paying a bit extra for spirit water. Now, remove any clothing that may be covering burns.”

The alpha looked taken aback by his directness, most often were their first time in the clinic. After years of healing, Ai was more than used to seeing people in various states of undress when he healed them. He didn’t have to ask twice, though as the alpha quickly removed his shirt and Ai finally got a good look at the extent of his injuries.

The skin all up the alpha’s right sight was raised an angry red, from his shoulder to his hip. The burns themselves weren’t too bad, the more worrying aspect was just how expansive they were. This was no small injury, and it made Ai wonder just what this alpha was doing to get burned like this.

“Lie down on your side on the bed over there, please.” Ai directed. “This might take a while.” The alpha nodded, and did as he was told. Ai pulled up a stool and a bucket of water to the edge of the bed.

“By the way, I don’t believe I caught your name.” Ai said, taking a seat beside him.

“Sousuke.” The alpha said. “My name is Yamazaki Sousuke.”

“Well, Yamazaki Sousuke.” Ai said. “I’m Nitori Aiichirou, and I’m going to be your healer today.” With a gentle wave of his hands, the water in the bucket levitated into the air, encircling his hands. It began to glow, before he lightly placed them on Sousuke’s side.

Sousuke had never been on the receiving end of a waterbender’s healing water before, he wasn’t sure quite what to expect. When Ai’s soft hands touched his skin, featherlight in their grace, he felt a soothing coolness wherever the waterbender’s hands touched. It was a slow process, as Ai worked his way up his side. Slowly but surely Sousuke could feel the pain fade away in his side.

“If you don't mind me asking, how did you get burned so badly?” Ai asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

“The Terra Triad and the Agni Kai’s had a bit of a turf war, and the Terra's asked me to help.” Sousuke said.

“They asked you? I didn't think they had to ask members to do anything, just give orders.” Ai said

“Well, I'm not technically a member anymore.” Sousuke noted. “Joined up when I was younger, but it wasn't really for me. Decided to put my bending more toward building instead of petty thievery and a life of crime.”

“That's admirable, but if that's the case, why fight for them?” Ai asked, bending new water to his hands.

“They gave me a place to stay when I was a kid. Sure, they're not exactly the best people all the time, but they took me in when I had nowhere to go. I at least owe them my muscle now and again. Even if it means getting burned by an Agni Kai.” Sousuke said.

“I suppose that's one of the more admirable reasons for joining a gang war I've heard in my time healing. Was it hard to leave?” Sousuke shook his head at the question.

“Not really. It was my time, and I think they knew it too.” Sousuke said. “Most of them are good people, caught up in the wrong business out of necessity. There are only so many legit jobs to go around.” He added. “It's not great, but it's like a family, something most of us lack.”

“You make it sound so nice.” Ai said with a chuckle.

“It is.” Sousuke said. “I just wish they didn't have to resort to crime in order to get by. They could do a lot of good if they put their mind to it.”

“Maybe they just need someone to show them it's possible.” Ai said.

“Hmmm, maybe.” Sousuke said. “I don't think it's that easy though. It's hard to change your ways after doing one thing for so long.”

“You did.” Ai pointed out.

“That's different.” Sousuke said. “I'm just one person, the Terra are a community. It's not that simple.”

“I suppose that's true.” Ai said, now working his way up Sousuke’s arm to his shoulder. Neither of them talked for a while, the only sound was Ai’s bending.

“How did you come to be a healer?” Sousuke asked. He regretted the question when Ai’s disposition visibly grew darker.

“Bandits took my parents when we were traveling. Healing was my only marketable skill, so here I am.” Ai said quietly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Sousuke apologized, but Ai shook his head.

“You didn’t know, you were just trying to make conversation. It’s not your fault.” Ai said, smiling weakly. Once he was finished with Sousuke’s shoulder he looked over his handiwork to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

“Stand up please.” He directed, and Sousuke followed. The alpha stretched sleepily after having laid down so long, and for the first time Ai actually looked at him in a non medically focused way. Sousuke was rather attractive, he had to admit. Skin tanned from long days in the sun, and muscles built from strength training and earthbending made his mouth water a bit, but he quickly shooed those thoughts away. Sousuke was his patient, and only his patient. There was no use in developing an interest in someone he might not ever see again.

Sousuke ran a hand down his side, feeling the smooth freshly healed skin there. He gave his shoulder a roll or two, and then stretched out again, seemingly oblivious to Ai’s blatant staring. Ai supposed there was nothing wrong with just looking.

“Damn, my shoulder feels better than it has in years!” Sousuke exclaimed “Thank you so much!”

“I’m glad you’re satisfied.” Ai said with a smile.

“How much do I owe you?” Sousuke asked.

“40 Yuans is my regular rate.” Ai said, and Sousuke balked.

“That’s practically nothing!” Sousuke said. “Healers in other districts charge 10 times that much.” Ai shrugged.

“I charge what I have to in order to make ends meet.” He said. “All it takes is a little time and some water. Not everyone can afford higher prices for healing services, and it seems wrong to turn someone who needs help away.”

“Please, let me give you more. You did more than heal my burns, you deserve it!” Sousuke exclaimed.

“That’s kind of you, but it’s truly unnecessary.” Ai said. “I’m happy to help.” Sousuke pondered for a moment.

“Alright. If you won’t accept extra payment for your services, what if I take you out to dinner or something.” He bargained. Ai couldn’t stop his cheeks from going a little pink, was this alpha...asking him out? That was definitely a first for him.

“I don’t want to put you through any trouble. You really don’t have to do anything like that.” Ai said waving Sousuke off.

“It’s not trouble, I insist!” Sousuke said. “I won’t make you go, but it would make me feel better. Ai thought the offer over. He still didn’t really know Sousuke, but he seemed nice from the short time he’d known him. He was sweeter than his initial appearance suggested, and Ai found himself wanting to gravitate toward the alpha.

“I don’t really go out that often aside from picking up food and supplies.” He thought to himself. “Maybe a night out isn’t such a bad idea.”

“Alright. If I don’t have anyone who needs me, that sounds nice.” He said, earning a beaming grin from Sousuke.

“Awesome! Meet me at the main entrance to the city park at around 7:00 tonight.” Sousuke said, sliding his burnt shirt back on, handing Ai the money he owed him, and heading for the door.

“Oh, and wear something nice!”

Then the door shut behind him, and he was gone.


End file.
